Grand Dad vs Somari
Grand Dad vs Somari is a What-If? One Minute Melee created by Pikart767 as the Third of Twelve Fights in Act 1. Description 7 Big Daddy vs. Adventurer Somari! This is a battle of two most iconic versions of Mario contraband! (Translated: 7 Grand Dad vs Somari the Adventurer! It's a battle of two of the most iconic bootlegged versions of Mario!) Interlude MINUTE Fight! Fight, 60 60 seconds! 2 FIGHT NO InquiryNotice! 60 seconds or MORE! IS! Bootlegged Green Hill Zone - Boot leg of the South Island. There was the sound of footsteps walking in striped green grass. The screen moved to Grand Dad, Mario's head Fred Flintstone. The prehistoric boots leg was walking in a field filled with long loops and was looking for ways to get out of the field. He did not know how he came here in the first place. In the moment he was in the bedrock. He just thought that he was not far from his house. Unfortunately for him, he was far from the prehistoric house. Where until? Dimension of far dimension. Looking at the loop above, red and white shoes were patently struck. These shoes belonged to the fusion of Somari, Sonic, (primarily) Mario. Pirated Fusion laughed at looking down at the familiar intruder. Somari jumped out from the top of the loop and the screen moved toward Grand Dad, which was still walking, looking for a way back to the bedrock. Behind him he heard the sound of the spin dash charging momentarily, the Grand Dad stopped and turned his head to the back. Bedrock - Grand Dad Reboot Grand Papa just looked at the time to jump out of charging Somali's way towards him with red and blue balls. Somal laughed at his face and looked around the Grand Papa and turned around. Grand Dad was shocked. The man in front of him looked like his face. The only difference that was obvious at the time was that the clothing was very different and the attacker was much smaller than him. Also, when he last checked, he could not turn to a ball moving at high speed. "You are a new toy in Robotique?" The fusion of Brave Legends has begun. I tried to explain that Grand Papa is not part of Robotique, but he was suspended again by Somali. "It does not take long to break your face like a face." Grand Dad had learned the only option he left because he knew that this strange familiar enemy would not be restored. Prehistoric boots legs entered battle, Somari replied with laughter. Battle - Grand Dad Reboot “You're unlucky to have to fight me.” Only one will come up ... ENGAGE ! 60 Somari naturally zoomed in the first movements towards Gladd Papa at high speed and went directly to the opponent against a fast strike kick. Grandpapa could immediately stop the strike with his arms, but Somali was able to walk behind him at incredible speed before the possibility of a counterattack, prehistoric boots legs, Hitting the back of her. Somali began to move towards Good Dad, I thrust in front, dogged, and covered each of the shots I entered. Somari, who was close enough, jumped out with a spin jump and lost the real speed gained before jumping off the ground with a jib on his feet. Grandpa grabbed Somali's legs and reacted, prehistoric boots leg pierced him nose, quickly stabbed the stomach, grasped in the neck, threw him away In the air Fusion Bootleg used his hands I caught myself and jumped to my feet. Somali gently laughed. "So you are fighting beyond what I thought." The fusion of Sonic and Mario was mentioned before being caught in the ball and started charging the spin dash. 50 Somari quickly jumped out of the ball, grasping the head of prehistoric boots legs, immediately swiveling around him and throwing it to the ground. Somari soon returned to the ball and spun, injured to the Grand Papa, but he was hardly injured. Somari kicked quickly into the stomach of prehistoric boots legs. Somali then beat the fist and blew his fist before Somari arrived at the ground. It goes directly to the stomach of Grand Papa and fly forward through multiple palm trees and totems. The fusion bootleg laughed before bouncing back the enemy. The screen returned to the Grand Papa that fell to the ground, rolling on the feet, pulling out the ball, seeing the Somali who ran after him running, his feet were rotating like a wheel at high speed. Grand Papa thrusts forward, Fusion Bootleg jumped on his back from his speed at the first glance. "You are too late-!" Grand Papers quickly beat down his elbow in the stomach of Somali, interrupting his words and replacing it with "Gar" made with a mix of shock and intense power. 40 Grand Papa turned quickly, hooked and punched Somari's face and knocked him out. The prehistoric boots leg immediately took out the stone ax and threw it into the air. Somali barely escaped the attack, but it was not enough to prevent the ax's blade from cutting his arms. Somali got a little excited and extended his hand to the place where the ax passed. A pirate ship looked ahead and blood covered his hand. As Somalis distracted with an ax, Grand Papa wasted time. And I landed a drop kick in the fused pirated chest and soon left. Somari acted fast, backfoot on batting, causing the Grand Papa to hit the ground. Before the prehistoric boots leg stared Somari and caught him, he grabbed both sides with Somari's thigh and ran away with a quick flip. Prehistoric boots legs fit snugly to the checkered walls. Before he comes back to the foot, Somali soon gave him spindaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... ... ... The screen had glitched up once the blow was made, as a loud screeching sound was made. The fight had crashed, along with the timer. Stop Music “What the... Damnit! What happened to the fight!?” A figure shouted out off screen, as the camera faded into a room with 13 TVs, two of them were turned off. Even with the light illuminating off the tvs, you couldn’t identify the beings in the darkness, being too well blended with the pitch black surrounding them. “I should’ve expected this. We bring in two characters who are outliers among everyone else we had planned, and this happens!” Another figure shouted out, but in a much more monotone voice. The sound of scratching against skin was heard for a moment, as another figure spoke up. “Both of you, silence!” The figure yelled out, slamming his hands against the desk, dark energy coming from his fists, scaring one of the people watching the screens. “You! Fix this now!” He shouted at one of the people, who leaped up, revealing to be the same one who was frightened earlier. “Now now, don’t get angry just yet. I, ofcourse, planned this to happen.” A new voice came into the picture, followed with the sound of someone snapping their fingers, as a box appeared into view, full of cartridge like objects. “The plan in fact, is going just as predicted, soon we’ll be able to bring these two to our world, and we’ll force them to join.” The one talking put in the cartridge, the screen booting back to life. “Whenever they like it or not.” … … … 33.4 The struggle continued when it stopped, Somari landed a powerful spindade right into the Great Pope, right through some ... ... a stone brick ...? Castle - The Isle of the Buffaloes of the Dinosaurs The great pope was knocked down on his back, his clothes a little torn with an attack earlier, when Somari landed on his feet, ready to strike again. The prehistoric bootleg was at first a bit carried away by the sudden change in the area, but knowing that he was still in combat (that he was losing), he decided that it was time to seriously, before striking out his club, and leaving it on his shoulder, looking straight into the eyes of an acquaintance him an enemy. 30 Somari ran to the Grand Dad at high speed. The prehistoric bootlegger pulled the Boomerang with the other hand and threw it forward, Somari maneuvered to the left to avoid him when he threw back his fist, the blue energy emanating from him. The Great Dad squeezed his free hand when he threw back his hand, and they prepared to face each other with their similar attacks. Both rose when they threw their punches, the fists crashed into each other as the earth exploded around them, as well as lava from the side lines. For a moment the screen began to move, as the battle began to slow down due to a lag behind all actions and movements. Even in a slow state, they did not even notice it, as their fists hung there trying to overcome each other. However, it did not last long, even with everything that moved to crawl, when the Great Pope Boomeranga threw himself into the back of Somari, surprising him when the Great Pope held his club over his head, using both hands, ready to slam it straight into Somari's head. This was when the giant edges of the bricks were about to land on both of them. But, adding added objects, the game finally collapsed and, as expected, crashed. ... On the screen, hear the sound of the replaced cartridge, because the scene continues, the castle has been replaced by the ship, is actually a good one. The Titenic - North Atlentic Seas 24.6 Uncle slammed his club, Somalia almost did not escape jump back, almost lost his balance, he landed, trying to stabilize himself. Then the two of them realized that their sudden ship was sinking into the water, and they were beginning to tilt the room, and the stealing inside of the ship was trying to keep himself, because there were screams outside the room where people tried to escape. Considering that he does not like water, Somari is distracted by the drowning threat, mainly because of his lack of swimming ability. Uncle took this time to pull his hand back, and then toward the Somalia forward throw a son of the concentrated ball. 20 The ball went straight to Somalia, causing him to hit the back of the room, causing a great dent on the steel wall. When the water began to leak, the wall began to rupture, Somalia quickly noticed when he got up and began to escape. He ran very fast because the walls were opened and a lot of water poured into the room. The screen had now cornered as the scene switched back to an airship above a large futuristic city. Giant Airship - Skies above the Gadan City Somari headed straight for the Grand Dad, trying to fix the prehistoric kickleg. Grand Dad quickly blocked the blow using his club, before firmly using the blunt weapon to hit the bootleg leg fast, causing him to stumble back to solid ground. Grand Dad quickly buttoned Somari's chest with the spare arm before turning and pounding his club directly into the head of the merger, knocking him back. Grand Dad drew an egg, before throwing it forward at Somari, who had knocked the floor down, panting again as he was beginning to tire of the wounds. The fast fast looked at the egg, since it was starting to break, meaning that something very bad would happen if it were opened. Somari quickly jumped back and turned to escape the egg, only to be found with the rim of the airship, floating high above the clouds. "Fed up..." Somari murmured, looking at the egg. The egg opened, releasing a gigantic explosion. A blast and powerful power to destroy the blimp ... ...and the game. This soon became the last box used on the machine, and the destroyed airship was replaced by a prehistoric city, like a building-like hole like the rest of the world. Bedrock - Prehistoric Times 10 Somalia hit the ground directly to see the front almost did not return to his feet, see the big father ran to his side, put him on the air. Prehistoric boots came back, trying to throw a round dart, however, only the big dad was quick to look at the bottom corner of the screen, looking directly at his center, which showed that he had exhausted the coin and used the last egg bomb. Before he could even think of a sigh, the big dad soon jumped up and barely escaped against his rotation and slammed it to the ground. Somalia walked forward, his fist was pulled back, a blue energy from the fist. 7'' Big dad soon acted, hands full of energy like fire ''5 They were close to each other, Somalia finally hit the big dad in the range, kicked a punch, strong blue energy behind it. 4'' Uncle soon squatted down, almost to avoid the blow, surprised Somalia. ''3 The grandfather took his fist fist directly to Somalia's stomach and grabbed him with the same hand and threw him up. 2'' Somalia was thrown into the air because prehistoric boots were prepared for his club. '1''' At the time, Somari was in the range, Grand Dad swung up the club in an upward manner, and landed the blow to Somari's chin. KO! Time had stopped once the weapon had made the decisive blow right into Somari’s chin, as the being, seemingly in charge of it all, pulled out the cartridge, the words “7 GRAND DAD” written on it with a black marker. “Now, we start phase two of our plan.” The being said, as he put in another cartridge, this one completely blank. The moment it was plugged into the device, time started again on the screen. Somari slammed right up into the air, slamming right into the metallic ceiling of the area they were in, before slamming right back down into the metal floor with a thud. Somari groaned for a moment, holding his head. Grand Dad loomed over the fusion bootleg, causing Somari to retaliate for a moment. "Well, I give up!" Somari shouted out. Grand Dad sighed in relief, at least the fighting had stopped. The two finally took the time to look around. "What is this place?" Somari asked, still holding his head. Before the two could look around, multiple guards, wearing purple and black colored armor, each of them holding their own laser gun. The two turned around, guards quickly coming from the behind hallways as well. In a matter of moments, the two were surrounded. A person stepped into the front of the ground, his shoulders crossed as he came into view. He laughed for a moment, as the dark lord, Ganondorf looked directly at the two bootlegs. "What... who are you?!" Somari demanded. “Hm, seem we couldn’t fix their grammar problem in the transfer.” The gerudo mumbled to himself, frowning. “My name isn’t important, you should be more concerned about what’s going to happen to both of you.” Ganondorf replied, which Grand Dad quickly responded with jumping forward and attempting to slam his club right into him. The dark lord, however, grabbed the club before it could even get close to landing. Ganondorf quickly threw his fist back and slammed his fist right into the prehistoric bootleg, a yellow triangle known as the triforce glowing on his hand. The guards quickly moved out of the way as Grand Dad was sent flying right into the wall, greatly denting it as he fell right back to the floor. Somari quickly ran to the prehistoric bootleg. "Hey, are you okay?" Somari said, shaking him in an attempt to get up. However, the prehistoric bootleg didn’t get up, he was knocked out cold by the blow. “Hmph. Take them into the chambers.” Ganondorf commanded, as guards quickly began to run towards the two. Somari looked at the large dent, as he quickly prepared a spindash and slammed right into the wall, cracking it right open, a hole just large enough to get out. Somari quickly grabbed Grand Dad and leaped out of the hole, just in time to avoid the guards grabbing them. The guards looked out the hole, revealing that the two were in a extremely high location, Somari and Grand Dad just going out of view as they watched. Ganondorf looked down into the hole, disappointingly. “The two beings, Grand Dad and Somari, escaped.” The dark lord said into a walkie talkie looking device. “Don’t worry, phase 2 is still in full effect, we don’t need them yet.” Someone replied. “They will be more use once they recover, anyways.” Results GRAND DAD! Next Time... Trivia * Most of the bad text was created via using Google Translate and translating the text in 5 or more different languages. (Usually the more obscure ones.) * The fight references multiple different bootlegs, both in moves and locations. ** Somari's blue energy attack is based on the basic attack Sonic uses in World Heroes 2. *** Simerly, the fire attack Grand Dad uses is based on the basic attack Mario uses in World Heroes 2. *** However, Somari also references his air attack and his throw in World Heroes 2 in the fight. ** Grand Dad's hadouken like attack is based on the projectile attack in Kung Fu Mari. ** Grand Dad uses the Egg, Slingshot, and Axe items from his own game. *** The Boomerang item, however, is a reference to the Grand Dad Reboot game. ** Somari's various spin attacks and physics in the fight are based on his own in his said game. ** The following games were referenced as locations in the fight (in order). *** Somari (the Adventurer). *** Super Mario World (NES port.) *** Titenic *** Rocman X *** 7 Grand Dad Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Pikart767 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees